the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
Medusa is a branch of the Vespers. Medusa's current leader is Lieutenant Major Marco Cedar. It was founded in Warsaw, but moved to Berlin on July 13th, 2013. It is currently still operational. What Medusa Does Medusa is trained at espionage, and uses the talents to gain information for the Vespers. They send pawns to every single main non-Vesper organization in the Milky Way Galaxy. Medusa kidnapps any person who is declared suspicious by the Kidnapping Team. Medusa, along with Nilem12 (Vesper One) controls all the spying forces across the Milky Way Galaxy. They also spy on the Vespers current main enemies, Founders Media and the Cahills. Medusa Teams ''Pawn Managing Team'' The current leader of the Pawn Managing Team is Commander Orion Albus II, who is Vesper Three. His deputy is Marco Cedar, a popular Vesper who was once Hydra. The Pawn Managing Team sends several pawns around the world to spy on enemies. They also manage the pawns, meaning that they decide which pawn is going where, et cedera. ''Kidnapping Team'' The current leader of the kidnapping team is Caleb McYodra. His deputy is Annabeth Storm, a Vesper spy since 2008. The Kidnapping Team kidnapps suspicious outsiders and Cahills. It also decides the fate of prisoners. ''Member Team'' The current leader of the Member Team is Lt. Colonel Lawrence McYodra. His deputy is Major Bellatrix Valorom. The Member team manages the Medusa members, and they also communicate with other Vesper branches, and manage the soldiers, and take part in the wars and expeditions. ''Cahill and Founders Media Team'' The current leader is Katja Mavel, a former ally to The Rosenbloom Family, and became a Vesper after World War III. Her deputy is Johann Wall. Cahill and Founders Media Team spies and deals with the Cahills and Founders Media. ''Other'' Medusa has over 5000 members. Most of them are soldiers. Medusa agents are under strict orders from Nilem12 to only live in Helsinki, Berlin and Warsaw. Vesper Enemies *Founders Media *The Military and Social Coalition of the Remaining Cahills for the Destruction of the Vespers (TMSCRCDV) Experiments ''April 2013'' *Spy Cycle- succesfully completed *Spy Pen- succesfully completed *Electric Wall- succesfully completed ''June 2013'' *Universal Shuttle (provided an Electric Wall) Headquarters ''Currently'' *Berlin (currently) *Warsaw (still active) *Helsinki (still active) ''Formerly'' *Beijing (destroyed) *Division *Rio de Janiero (destroyed) Reports on the Cahill Branches (April-June) ''April 2013'' *'Lucians:' Lucians are currently making devices to get rid of the Vespers. They are trying to find Vesper Four's serum. Lucians revealed the locations of all their clue locations. Lucians are building a stronghold in Chongqing in order to spy on the Vespers *'Janus:' Janus are planting bugs in Warsaw. Janus are attempting to make explosives disguised as paintings to blow up Vesper strongholds. Janus revealed that a spy was planted in Warsaw. *'Ekaterinas:' The Ekaterinas are busy hiding the locations of their clues from the Vespers. They have made no attempt to stop the Vespers, except that the Ekaterinas have planted a spy in Warsaw. *'Tomas:' The Tomas are busy planting spies in the Vesper midst. They are making stone-breaking devices to break one of the main strongholds, Warsaw, into small shards. They are brewing the Tomas serum and they are giving one vial to each member, to drink it (duh), and they plan once they have the Tomas serum in every Tomas's body, they would crack down Warsaw like butter. *'Madrigal:' Expired. ''May 2013'' *'Lucians: '''The Lucians have gone into a frenzy over the kidnappings of Ian Kabra and Alana Flores. Flores told Orion Albus II that the Lucians have invented a "powerful device" to destroy the Vespers once and for all. Flores also told Orion that the Lucians successfully built a stronghold in Chongqing to spy on Beijing. *'Janus: 'Valorom has hacked into the Janus servers and got the locations of the seventeen bugs planted in Warsaw by the "spy". Valorom has removed them, and the Janus spy has been revealed to be Louis Johnston. Louis has been sent to Berlin at Orion Albus II's order. *'Ekaterinas: 'Harrods has revealed the locations of all the new hiding spaces for the Ekaterina clues. Harrods has secretly moved the clues to Irina McYodra's former house in Swift Current, SK, CA, where it is safe. The Ekat spy in Warsaw has been reported to be in Krakow, Warsaw, doing a secret Ekat mission there. *'Tomas: 'McYodra has cracked the Tomas code. In the night, they attempted to break Warsaw's entrance bedrock walls, but they broke their own stone-breaking devices in the attempt. The Tomas serum was destroyed by McYodra's intelligent plan. The Tomas, says McYodra, are in a perfect position to be eliminated. The Tomas are shocked by this, so they haven't really done much in mid-May so far. *'Madrigal: 'Brian has seen the way the Madrigals dealt with The Black Vesper (aka Joshua B. Nate). Brian was able to convince the "torturers" that The Black Vesper's torture should wait a few weeks. Madrigals have also got an agent from each Cahill branch (as if they haven't done that already), to get the serum (as if they don't know the Vespers already got the serum). Other than that, Brian says, the Madrigals haven't done anything yet. ''June 2013 *'Lucians: '''World War IV caused the downfall of the Lucians on June 21st, 2013. *'Janus: 'World War IV caused the downfall of the Janus on June 12th, 2013. *'Ekaterinas: 'World War IV caused the downfall of the Ekats on June 21st, 2013. *'Tomas: 'Lt. Colonel McYodra and army destroyed the Tomas on May 31st, 2013. *'Madrigal: 'World War IV caused the downfall of the Madrigals on June 21st, 2013. Founders Media Founders Media is now the only main organization the Vespers need to spy on. Updates will only be about Founders Media bi-weekly activity, starting on June 15th. ''June 2-June 15th, 2013 Founders Media is starting to attack Amy and Dan. Inner Circle and Medusa have been infiltrated by a spy from Founders Media. Spy's identity has not been confirmed. ''June 16th, 2013-June 29th, 2013'' Spy's identity has been confirmed. Injected with Hydra's chemical so that they will be loyal to the Vespers forever, and be spy on Founders Media for the Vespers. Founders Media is starting to attack the Vespers. ''June 30th-July 13th, 2013'' Founders Media has made a stronghold in Denmark. Starting to move towards Helsinki, to destroy Medusa. "Amy and Dan, or One Goes for Seventeen" (May 19th, 2013-June 20th, 2013) "Amy and Dan, or One Goes for Seventeen" was a Medusa organization, wihhc was ran by Dolores Smith and Lord Bryce Martin. From May 17-19, former Vesper Wulfric Brian captured seventeen Cahills, and stuffed them in a Helsinki prison cell. The Cahills had seventeen weeks to hand over Amy and Dan Cahill. For one week they missed, one Cahill would perish, unless Nilem12 (Vesper One) decided not to kill them. Week 1 started May 19th, 2013 and Week 17 would have ended September 14th, 2013. If all seventeen weeks had passed with no handover, the Vespers would have destroyed every last Cahill stronghold. These are the Cahills Wulfric kidnapped: Ian Kabra, Jake Rosenbloom, Reagan Holt, Hamilton Holt, Jake Rosenbloom, Mark Rosenbloom, Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard, Sinead Starling, Ted Starling, Nellie Gomez, Fiske Cahill, Beatrice Cahill, Ned Starling, Broderick Wizard, Eisenhower Holt and Alana Flores. ''Deaths/Tortures'' *May 19th, 2013-May 25th, 2013: Alana Flores killed. *May 26th 2013-June 1st, 2013: Mark Rosenbloom being tortured until June 20th. *June 2nd, 2013-June 8th, 2013: Ian Kabra being tortured until June 20th. *June 9th-June 15th, 2013: Jake Rosenbloom was tortured until June 20th. Timeline/Archives See Warsaw for the Timeline/Archives See Helsinki ''for the Timeline/Archives'' See'' Timelines/Archives for the former Rio de Janeiro and Beijing timelines'' Photography 1lv.png|Original and first logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 2lv.png|Second and current logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 7lv.jpg|Third logo for Medusa Medusa new logo.jpg|Fourth and current logo of Medusa Barbossaost4.jpg|Orion Albus II, Medusa 1 and Vesper Three LawrenceMcYodrav.jpg|Lord Lawrence McYodra, Medusa 2 Baroness.jpg|Baroness, former Medusa 3 Bellatrixv.jpg|Bellatrix Valorom, Medusa 3 WhoaKnows.jpg|The Black Vesper, the former Medusa 5 electricwallv.jpg|Medusa's greatest invention, an electric wall User countries.png|Medusa helped capture Poland, China and South America fotooffice.jpg|A below average Foto Vereinigt office in Helsinki Category:Vespers Category:Vesper Category:Berlin Category:Warsaw Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Vesper Factories Category:Vesper Three Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Vespers Bases Category:Nilem12 Category:Spy Cycle Category:Spy Pen Category:Beijing Category:Medusa Category:Helsinki Category:Orion Albus II Category:Major Bellatrix Valorom Category:Lieutenant Colonel Lawrence McYodra